gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth (mission series)
This page is for The Truth Mission Series. For the character, see The Truth. The Truth is a series of Stranger missions in GTA V given to Protagonist Michael De Santa by the infamous Epsilon Program. The missions are activated by the player completing an evaluation test on the in-game Epsilon Program website. The missions then go in this order: Mission Walkthrough Seeking the Truth Michael finds a red truck in the middle of Raton Canyon. Upon walking up to it, he pulls out a book and recites a famous quote by the Epsilon Cult. He is then knocked out by two members of the cult and dumped in the middle of the desert. An email will be sent with a link to the Epsilon Website telling Michael to donate $500 to the cult. Accepting the Truth Michael goes to a building in Downtown Vinewood and meets a woman called Marnie Allen. She tells him about how she quit drugs because of the program. she then tells him that if he wants to find out the truth, he must donate $5000. Assuming the Truth Michael goes to see Marnie in Grapeseed. She tells him that Cris Formage wants him to get some cars for the cult. *Tornado *Vacca *Surano *Super Diamond *Double T Chasing the Truth Michael meets Marnie and Jimmy Boston. They are using a device that they claim can find extraterestrial objects. They make Michael use the device and search around the "hot spot" for anything unusual. Eventually, Michael finds an old boot and claims that he is 110% likely that it is what they are looking for. Marnie and Jimmy leave him and tell him that he needs to now donate $10,000 to the cult. Bearing the Truth Michael meets Marnie at an alleyway in Downtown Vinewood. She tells him that his name is actually Zondar and that he needs to purchase Epsilon Robes of the Epsilon website for $25,000. Buy the Epsilon Robes and wear them for 10 cumulative days. Delivering the Truth (Image Needed) Michael meets up with a man called Tom outside Fort Zancudo. He tells him that he needs to take a plane to Jimmy Boston at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Upon doing this, Jimmy tells Michael that he has something for him and to meet him and the others later. Exercising the Truth (Image Needed) Michael meets Marnie, Jimmy and Tom at a trailer in Sandy Shores. They say that he is almost ready and that he gets a medal for all he has done for the cult so far. Then, Cris Formage tells Michael via loudspeaker that he needs to wander 5 miles around the desert wearing his robes and medal. Upon doing this, the final mission will be unlocked. Unknowing the Truth After completing all the tasks Michael was given, Cris Formage finally thinks Michael is worthy of the Epsilon Program and wants to meet Michael personally at the Epsilon Program Temple in Rockford Hills. Once Michael has arrived, Cris and Michael meet briefly and tasks Michael with delivering 2.1 million dollars to a helicopter bound for the Cayman Islands. Michael has other ideas and runs off with the 2.1 million and escapes (or kills) the Epsilon Security. Once they've all been lost or killed, the 2.1 million dollars is sent to Michael's bank account after which Cris Formage furiously calls Michael and threatening with destroying his life, but Michael just blows him off and hangs up. After the call with Cris, Marnie Allen send a text message with clue attached to find 1 of 10 tracts of the Epsilon Program. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions